Undeniable
by temagnifique
Summary: It was so, so wrong. She knew that. But as she laid wrapped in her lovers arms, fitting together like two pieces to a puzzle, nothing could have felt more perfect. Kagome/Kikyo lemon. Oneshot.


_It was so, so wrong. She knew that. But as she laid wrapped in her lovers arms, fitting together like two pieces to a puzzle, nothing could have felt more perfect. Kagome/Kikyo lemon. Oneshot._

**Undeniable**

The stars were many that night, dancing around the light of the full moon. Kagome gazed at them with tearful eyes, searching for familiar constellations and deciding her lack results was the feudal era sky to blame. The light breeze caressed the miko's body, cool yet not cool enough to send shivers down her spine. Kagome closed her eyes gently, filling her mind with the nature that surrounded her and ridding herself of the troubled thoughts that polluted her mind.

There was a lot on her mind lately. Naraku was on the prowl, and having already stolen every last one of Kagome's shards but one, he was a definite threat. _Especially _tonight, considering it was of the new moon. Inuyasha had been especially cranky today, taking extra precautions to avoid being absolutely vulnerable when his youkai blood abandoned him and left him completely human.

It was a combination of Inuyasha's short temper and her own feistiness that had progressed the small argument into a full blown _fight._ On the verge of crying, Kagome and fled into the forest until she reached the small clearing some distance away, where she stopped only due to the immense beauty that the hot spring possessed. The water glowed in the moonlight, making everything around it seem insignificant in its shadow. She remembered hearing Miroku mumble to Inuyasha before she left ear shot, something about giving her space and time to think. She felt herself sigh in relief. Sometimes she just needed a _break_ from the damn hanyou.

As she thought about their argument, all she received from her memories were a jumble of pointless insults directed at one another and a few _sits_ here and there. She flushed in embarrassment. _I can't even remember what we fought about! We can't even argue about something important, like grownups. _

As she sat on the edge of the small pool of water, she contemplated what to do next. _If Inuyasha's giving me some space, I'll probably have time for a nice bath,_ she thought as the hot spring started to look more and more inviting. _It will help me get my mind off things._

She rose from the ground and was about to peel of her school shirt when something caught her eye. Curious and suddenly on guard, she reached for her bow and arrow, wincing as she realized she had not brought them along. She opened her mouth and was about to holler for Inuyasha when –

A long, eel-like figure slithered into the clearing, followed by another. The soul stealers glowed almost as fiercely as the moon did, and they glided through the air with such stealth and grace it was almost eerie.

Kagome's shoulders unconsciously slumped forward. She knew the drill. Inuyasha would see one, follow it until he reached the un-dead priestess, they would talk or make out or whatever until he came back, an expression of longing and sadness stained on his face. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she decided not to go back until she was sure Kikyo had departed. Maybe if Inuyasha thought she didn't know, he wouldn't send her the guilty looks she always received after such meetings.

She turned around swiftly and almost cried out in surprise as she saw that a soul stealer had stopped right in front of her and was… _Staring_.

Its face had idled a few feet from her own and was directed her way, but she had no idea where it's beady, black eyes were looking. This time, she shivered not from the cold but from the stare of the soul stealer.

Just as quick as they had appeared, the soul stealers slithered back into the forest leaving Kagome breathless and confused. The need to take a bath was long gone, and she wanted nothing more than the company of her friends. She had had enough _alone time_ for one night.

"So it is you that they have been drawn to," A clear voice said almost curiously, halting the girl in her steps. Her heart skipped a beat in fear as she recognized the smooth voice. "My soul stealers seem to have leaded me to you. My _reincarnation_." She spat the last part bitterly.

Lately Kikyo had been no enemy to the group, but nothing close to an ally either. She had been wisely keeping distance, only showing up when she had useful information about Naraku. Either way, Inuyasha had followed like a love sick puppy, angering and saddening a helpless Kagome in the meantime.

Sometimes she would think she hated Kikyo. The priestess had died fifty years ago; it seemed the only reason she returned from the underworld was to separate her and Inuyasha and make her life a living hell. But deep down Kagome knew that if Kikyo could have rested in peace and never come back, she would. As much as she wanted closure and revenge on the tragedy that was her death, Kikyo was intelligent enough to realize that her tainted heart would only bring more bloodshed.

At least that's what Kagome hoped went on in Kikyo's heart. She could never be sure, though. Everyone thought that since she shared a soul with the girl that they would also have some sort of connection, but the truth was that Kagome had no more idea of what Kikyo was thinking than she did Sesshomaru. Yet she hoped, every day, that there was even a hint of the kind, gentle priestess that had lived long ago.

That's why she was more confused than afraid of the priestess that immerged from the shadows of the forest, stepping into the silver light of the full moon. As usual, the woman was dressed in her traditional miko garbs, equipped with her bow and arrow on her back. Her long, ebony head of hair was let down for once, and it swayed around her figure with each step. Her soul stealers slithered in the air around her, but she remained oblivious to the glowing beasts as she kept her eyes steady on Kagome's form.

Kagome couldn't help but stare. She was a generally a modest girl, politely accepting the occasional compliments on her beauty, but ever since the first time Inuyasha called her Kikyo, she was constantly comparing herself to the one who held Inuyasha's heart. She was often told she held a remarkable resemblance to Kikyo, though she found she looked more like a pretty, cute girl, than the graceful, beautiful glow of the young woman.

Shaking herself back to reality, she realized Kikyo was waiting for an answer. Still feeling uneasy without a weapon, she squared her shoulders, hoping to dear god that she had good intentions.

"Um, yeah. They just showed up. I didn't do anything." Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, hoping Kikyo couldn't tell how nervous she was. She didn't think the two had ever had a conversation without any near death experiences being involved. It was unnerving.

Kikyo nodded thoughtfully, as if she was expecting that. The soul stealers wound through the air, forming a figure eight around the two priestesses. They stood in silence, and Kagome let out a breath, not realizing she had been holding it in.

"Are… Are you looking for Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively. She didn't know what else to say.

A faint smile flashed across the older miko's lips, and she paused before saying, "You doubt that I could find Inuyasha if I wanted to? It is you that my soul stealers have lead me to." She said, as if that explained everything. She continued to gaze at the moon, and Kagome pulled at the end of her skirt awkwardly, more confused than ever.

_So her soul stealers lead her to me. Is that supposed to mean something? What now?_

"Maybe because our souls are the same? They got mixed up, and, uh, thought I was you or something?" Kagome offered, immediately regretting how stupid she sounded. Kikyo didn't seem to mind.

"No." Kikyo said simply, finally looking down at the girl in front of her. "And I do not wish for Inuyasha." She clarified.

Kagome blinked. "You-you don't?"

The miko smiled again, this one lingering, looking more real than the last. "I think I know why they have brought me here."

Kagome waited for her to elaborate, but Kikyo remained silent for a few more moments. Kagome was about to say something when she spoke again.

"He doesn't understand. He'll never, ever understand." And just like that, the miko's eyes seemed to open up, and any doubts Kagome had about trusting Kikyo were gone with the wind.

Kikyo's brown orbs glistened, and she felt the pain, the_ longing _that resided within them. The longing to _live_. To be _normal._

"Inuyasha could never give me what I seek. I do not seek_ love_," She spat, as if disgusted by the mere idea. Kagome's eyes widened, and she unconsciously reached out for the other woman. Kikyo stared at her hand blankly for a few seconds, looking mildly shocked, so she let her hand fall to her side.

"What… _Do_ you seek?" She beckoned. She suddenly wanted to know what bothered the miko, wanted to comfort her. Seeing her open up… It made her instantly regret any harsh words or thoughts she had ever had against Kikyo.

"I seek peace. I want… To be at peace. Inuyasha could never give me that. Getting revenge on Naraku will not even put me at peace; the war would go on forever. Not even when I died I received peace, and returning to this world has caused me more pain than I had had in life. I just want to be at… Peace." Kikyo whimpered, and just like that, Kagome was hers.

She gathered the miko in her arms, her instincts to comfort overpowering her sense of self-preservation at the moment. But somehow she knew, she just _knew _that Kikyo wasn't lying, or tricking her, or luring her into a trap. The girls raw emotion was pouring off of her in waves, hitting Kagome and bringing tears to her own eyes.

Kikyo buried her face in Kagome's shoulder only for a moment before drawing away to look her reincarnation in the eye. Kagome felt a tingling sensation; something foreign and not entirely unpleasant went through her body. She somehow felt it happen to Kikyo also, opening a connection between the two priestesses.

_So this is what it feels like. To have the… Connection that everyone seems to think we have. _She felt Kikyo's emotion pouring through her, feeling her longing and desire for peace clear as day.

Kikyo's lip quivered. She had never seen the girl so vulnerable. "Inuyasha… He could never give me _this_," And she knew she was talking about the connection that she felt ring between their souls.

Kikyo had drawn away, and Kagome suddenly felt cold and empty without the woman in her arms. They stared at each other, and Kikyo was the one to break the silence once again.

"I do not wish to be a part of any of this. I don't want revenge, I don't want the Shikon no Tama. The only thing keeping me here," She said the last part in a whisper "is _you_."

"Kikyo," Kagome gasped, her mind reeling. She wanted her, she didn't want her. She was scared, yet she had never felt so safe in the presence of the un-dead miko.

Kikyo took her time leaning towards Kagome, giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away. Neither of them seemed to be thinking, just _feeling._ Sparks exploded in her mind when Kikyo's cool lips touched her own.

Kikyo's lips were soft, and Kagome barely felt them as they feathered across her slightly ajar mouth. Her limbs moved on their own accord, and she somehow found her hands running through Kikyo's soft locks. Kikyo pulled her gently into her own body, marvelling at how their curves fit together so perfectly. Kagome's tongue snaked out of her mouth and ran along Kikyo's bottom lip, and she shivered in pleasure when their lips pressed harder into each other, her partners mouth moving in perfect rhythm with her own.

Kagome's eyes fluttered as a soft moan escaped her lips. Kikyo took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth, savouring her taste. Kagome released a hand from Kikyo's hair and trailed her fingers down to the neckline of her kimono, tugging at the fabric, annoyed. Kikyo seemed to have the same idea, and was panting as she broke free to glare at the thin fabric that covered Kagome's body.

Kagome watched as Kikyo untied something in the back of her kimono and the folds came loose, revealing a pair of round, aroused breasts. Kagome's breath hitched. Kikyo was flushed, her lips slightly swollen. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight and her large breasts were rising up and down as she struggled to catch her breath. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Kagome could hardly hold herself back as she caught the miko in another kiss, cupping her breast with her left hand, the other one fumbling with her own shirt. Kikyo's nipple hardened under Kagome's thumb, and she felt the spike of arousal in their connection. It nearly drove her mad.

Kagome finally succeeded in removing her own shirt and bra, blushing as she felt Kikyo's gaze on her slightly smaller, but perky chest. Kikyo, sensing Kagome's embarrassment, smiled reassuringly.

"You are beautiful," She said before taking her hand and leading her to a grassy, comfortable looking spot next to the spring. There, Kikyo wrapped her hands around Kagome's small waist, drawing her close before trailing kisses down her collar bone, sucking gently around Kagome's also hardened nipple. Kagome moaned in approval, gripping a fist full of ebony hair as she threw her head back in delight. Kikyo continued to suck and kiss her way down to the slope of her belly button, dipping her tongue delicately in its crease.

"Stop teasing," Kagome practically growled, slipping her thumbs in the sides of her skirt and underwear and sliding them down the soft curve of her hips. Kikyo raised an eyebrow, amused at Kagome's impatience. Kagome was surprised at her own behaviour, never thinking she would have been so eager for sexual pleasure. She didn't know what had come over her, but there was a thirsting desire within her that refused to die down until it was fulfilled.

Kikyo laughed playfully before placing her cool hands on Kagome's knees, slowly spreading them apart. Her eyes twinkled with lust as she let her hand trail down lightly to Kagome's clit, earning a shudder of anticipation.

Kagome's eyes were squeezed tightly shut when she felt that first finger enter her. She groaned. She wanted more, _more._ She arched her back, grinding her hips to get full contact, and whimpering when Kikyo slid her finger out slowly. She gasped when it pushed in again, and slid in and out a few times before another finger was added. Kagome moaned loudly, closing a fist around a section of Kikyo's hair and bringing her down to cover her mouth with her own. The kiss was hungry, passionate, and her body shook when a third finger was added, sliding into Kagome with ease.

The ecstasy was incredible, and Kagome grinded her hips into Kikyo's hand as she pumped faster. She cried out as the inside of her stomach coiled, and she felt the heating sensation being pushed towards her center with each thrust.

She was lying on her back, hands massaging Kikyo's breasts as she moaned in ecstasy. Kikyo's fingers slided out from Kagome a moment before her climax, and Kagome cried out in disappointment. Her head rolled back as she felt something new enter her, the pleasure intensifying. _Kikyo's tongue._

Kikyo's head was now positioned at Kagome's entrance, and she flicked her tongue around, sucking here and there, thrusting it inside of her reincarnation in order to hear her groan in pleasure.

"Oh god-Ki-Kikyo!" Kagome gasped as an orgasm shook through her body, toes curling at her release. Kagome's hands found Kikyo's hair once again, and she kept them there, marvelling at the feel of Kikyo's tongue licking up every bit of her juices. Kagome was in heaven. Somehow she knew that this feeling, this _connection_ was something Inuyasha couldn't give either of them.

Kikyo lifted her head from in between her reincarnations legs, smiling sweetly before leaning down to kiss Kagome once more. Kagome tasted her own juice on Kikyo's lips, and it made her stomach curl in arousal. Kikyo broke the kiss finally, resting her head on Kagome's chest as she stroked her hair soothingly. She didn't know how much later it was, but she opened her eyes, only to find a soul stealer float by, illuminated by the sunrise.

_Somehow, they don't look so creepy anymore. _Kagome watched as one slithered into the forest. They weren't ugly, or evil, they were misunderstood. _Like Kikyo._

She suddenly gasped, staring as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Kikyo," She stumbled over a rock, reaching for her clothes desperately. She looked up to find the older miko already stepping into her kimono, picking up the bow that had been discarded on the ground.

Kikyo looked up, and Kagome saw a twinkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before. It made her look… Alive.

"Yes, I understand. Inuyasha will be looking for you, and it won't take long now that he has the advantages of youkai blood back in his veins."

Kagome pulled her clothes on, momentarily forgetting about Inuyasha as Kikyo advanced, tentatively placing a hand on the curve of Kagome's cheek. Kagome placed her own hand over the miko's, closing her eyes as she felt Kikyo's touch imprinting her memory.

"Kagome," Kikyo whispered hoarsely, and the younger girl realized faintly that it was the first time the woman had called her by her name.

Kikyo stared deep into her eyes, peering into her very soul. They reached a moment of understanding, a moment with expressed with no words, but an unspoken agreement falling between them. This would not be happening again.

"You have helped me find peace," The miko said her hand trembling underneath Kagome's.

"For that I thank you. Now go, you must find peace yourself before the Shikon no Tama takes the privilege away from you." Her eyes glistened as she remembered her own future and happiness being ripped away from her at a young age.

There was a distant shout, and Kagome knew it would only be a matter of time before an angry hanyou found her.

"Kikyo, I… I want you to know that I'm not sorry." Kagome said fiercly, and, pressing a last kiss onto the miko's lips, turned away before the miko could see her broken expression. Wiping a stray tear off of her cheek, Kagome yelled back. "Inuyasha? Is that you? I'm here."

A moment later she found herself in the arms of Inuyasha. It was an unexpected reaction, and she couldn't help but feel stiff in the hanyou's arms.

"Are you crazy? I was out all night trying to find you, but with those useless human senses I had no idea where you were, if you were even alive…" He mumbled into her hair, and she prayed she didn't smell of bones and grave dirt.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, but he felt her stiffness, and pulled back, annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about last night? I at least have the _right _to be mad, 'cause you had me worrying to death all last night! You shouldn't have wandered so far, especially on the night of the _full moon!" _His tone grew louder and louder, and she felt herself flinch at the volume of his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, watching as his face smoothed out immediately, looking almost puzzled. Wasn't that what he was looking for, though? An apology?

"You're… Sorry." He said slowly, uncomprehending.

"Yes. I am. And I promise it won't happen again. But look," She twirled around. "no harm done. I guess I just fell asleep and lost track of time." She bit her lip, hoping Inuyasha couldn't detect the lies in her scent. Hell, if he hadn't smelled Kikyo on her yet, she doubted he was perceptive enough to see through her petty lies. "I'm sorry," She said again.

After studying her face for what seemed like hours, Inuyasha huffed and sulked back to camp, mumbling something about damn humans and playing with his emotions.

Kagome looked back to the forest one last time, remembering Kikyo's flushed cheeks as she kissed her, and the whispered words she uttered before she disappeared. She didn't know when, _if_ she would ever see her again.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha pulled her out of her trance with his impatient command. Surprising him once again with her calm mood, she smiled gently at him.

The connection between them was undeniable; she could feel its strength. No matter how far away the priestess was, she would be a part of her. Casting one last glance at the spring, she followed Inuyasha.

_I'll be happy, Kikyo. For you._

**Well. That was fun.**

**As the first lemon I've ever written, much less lesbian fic, I'm pretty proud of myself! I really had no idea where the story was going, but it seemed to write itself. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**It's also the first angsty fic I've written, even though it's not that dark. I don't have much else to say about it, but I hope it gets good reactions. If you like it, and possibly want more like it, REVIEW! It's the magic stuff that fuels us to write. Thanks for clicking this story!**

**-**_**TeMagnifique**_


End file.
